


I like to sing to express myself

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: More song lyrics





	I like to sing to express myself

I hate word count  
Wanna know why?  
Cuz it's difficult to troll people  
If they can see the word count

Taking notes, noted.  
Kokichi is best.  
Taking notes, noted.  
Gundham is worst.  
This is my opinion  
So don't go all bashin'  
Okay, you got it?

PhanTasm has very bad moderating  
Banning the spammers is better than kicking  
But only if the spammer is annoying  
As some people are just innocent

Metaphors galore and fake identity spores  
Lying around but all you do is snore  
Have people been this lazy before?  
If they have, the decision is yours.


End file.
